All For One and One For All
by GleeCrosse2134
Summary: Kieran is the new student at Dalton Academy, and he befriends Nick, Jeff, David and Wes, as well as the rest of the Warblers. There he witnesses bravery and friendship, but under what circumstances? Side-Niff.


**This is my first fanfic, I actually wrote it for a project a while ago, and just changed the names of the characters and places. I hope it's ok, and I don't know if I should continue it or not. It can be left either way, I guess.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or Dalton Academy.**

'Hi. I am Kieran Bailey. I am sixteen. I have two dads, Lucas and Adrian, and Lucas is my biological father. I am an only child, but my parents made sure I was not spoilt. My Papa, Adrian, is an actor, and my Dad, Lucas, is a musician. I grew up in a very musical household, so I know how to play guitar, piano, drums, sing and read music. I like singing, acting, dancing, reading and writing, and plan to go to NYADA, make my Broadway debut, before settling into acting and directing in general musical theatre. I live in New York, and one day, I shall travel around the world singing and acting like my fathers.'

'Thank you Kieran, you may sit down.' Ms Harvey said. 'Now class, I would like you all to welcome our new student and help him settle in. He has come a long way and, since he is boarding here at Dalton Academy, he won't be seeing his parents often, which is a big step from being home schooled. Jeff, Nick, I would like you to show Kieran around, as he will be boarding with you two.' Two boys, who were sitting next to each other, looked up at the teacher.

'Of course Ms Harvey.' Said the boy with blonde hair falling in his face. The dark haired one sitting next to him whispered something in his ear, and he said to me as I sat on the desk next to him 'You said you sing, right?' I nodded. 'Well, me and Nick here,' pointing to the dark haired boy. 'Are in the Warblers, our schools show choir, and we were wondering if you'd like to audition?'

'We are an acapella group though, so we don't use musical instruments.' Nick added.

'I'll think about it.' I replied.

'Great! I think that, after class, we should go to the dorms first, so you can get settled in, and then we will show you around the school. Sound good?' Jeff looked to me (he was obviously the more talkative one.)

'Sure.' I said.

* * *

The dorm was… huge. It was about twice the size of my bedroom at home, and I thought THAT was big. There were three beds; the one on the far left obviously mine because that was the only made bed, two closets ('me and Nick share one because we borrow each other's clothes all the time.' Jeff explained.), three bedside tables, accompanied with lamps and an alarm, a mirror, a door that lead to our own bathroom, a window on my side of the room which overlooked the grounds and a huge 90 inch Plasma LCD TV. I put my suitcases down and flopped onto my bed, realising just how exhausted I was from hauling my suitcases across the school and up several flights of stairs. 'What are you doing? You can't rest! We've got to show you the art hall, the commons, the Warblers hall, the gardens...' Jeff rambled on, but I wasn't really listening. 'And of course then introduce you to the guys so you can have a good first impression on them and they will be more likely to let you into the Warblers, so with all that put together we have no time to dawdle! Up! Up, up, up!' He started hitting me with a pillow, and I could hear Nick snickering in the background.

'Okay, okay! I'm up!' My cries were muffled by the pillow that suddenly hit me in the face.

'Jeez, you'd think you were murdering someone from all the noises that are coming out of this room.' A tall Asian boy appeared in the doorway, accompanied by a slightly smaller boy with dark skin.

'Oh! Wes, David, meet Kieran. He's new, and he can sing!' Jeff gave them a smug look. 'Me and Nicky found him.' They smiled sympathetically, the looks on their faces saying 'sorry you got stuck with these two'.

'You didn't find me, the teacher told you to show me around since you were my roomates. I'm pretty sure that's not classified-'

'Details, details.' Jeff cut me off. 'Come on lazy, we still have to show you around.'

'Whatever...' I grumbled.

* * *

So, I did end up trying our for the Warblers, with the song Gravity by Sara Bareilles, and they accepted me, which was pretty cool. The next few weeks flew by smoothly... well, almost. School work was pretty hard, and by hard I mean practically impossible. We were given about seven projects and essays to finish each week, which were supposed to be completed at a very high standard, along with homework, Warblers practise every day at 5 (except weekends) and lacrosse and soccer practise every Tuesday and Thursday, so by the time I got back to bed I was completely exhausted, incapable of doing anything but lie there watching TV with Nick and Jeff. Speaking of whom, they turned out to be pretty cool guys, along with the rest of the Warblers. They were kinda like a great big family, always looking our for each other. The idiom 'all for one and one for all' comes to mind, and it definitely applies to last Thursday...

* * *

_'Hey, fairy boy! Watcha doing here? Shouldn't you be at an all girls school?' Sam, Jeff's bully, slammed Jeff into a locker._

_'Yeah. There's no place for you disgusting gays at our school, cause you might contaminate us.' Spat Connor, Sam's accomplice and right-hand man._

_Jeff slunk back against the locker, feeling the cool metal against the already forming bruises and scars on his back through the fabric of his blazer._

_'Please, just leave me alone.' He whimpered._

_'Not until you, your faggy princess boyfriend and friends get your disgusting faces up and out of this school.' Sam went to shove him again, but a pair of hands grabbed him, pulling him back. 'What the-'_

_'I'm sorry Sam, but I can't let you do that.' David said calmly._

_'Yeah? You and who's army.' Sam smirked, but it was instantly wiped off his face when he saw who was behind David._

_'Mine.' David and the Warblers grabbed hold of Sam as Kieran and Nick walked over to Jeff to check he was okay._

_'Oh Jeff! Are you okay? Did he hurt you? If he did I swear I'll-'_

_'I'm fine,' Jeff cut Nick off. 'Just a bit battered, but I'm fine.' He smiled sweetly up at Nick and Nick smiled back, kissing him softly on the lips._

_Kieran stood up and looked to where the others had Sam and Connor backed into a corner._

_'Listen, Sam, Connor, this school has a zero-tolerance bullying policy, and we have zero-tolerance for messing with our friends, so unless you want to get expelled and have your parents finding out about this, which I'm sure they won't be very happy about, I suggest that you back off and never harass Jeff again. Comprendre?' But before Sam could reply to Wes David cut in._

_'And you understand that if we find that this ever happens again you will have to deal with us, and thirteen to two is not looking good for you.'_

_'Whatever. We'll stay away from lady boy and his fairy princess.' Connor grumbled as Sam looked to shocked to say anything, trying to look bored and intimidating to cover up the fact that he was scared, but failing. Miserably._

_'Good. Now run along boys.' David shoved them away, sending them stumbling down the hall._

_'Jeff, dude, you okay?' Wes asked as he and the Warblers approached._

_'Yeah, just a bit scared, but I'm fine.' The Warblers looked uneasy._

_'Dude, if this has happened before, you should tell us. We can't look out for you if we don't know what is happening. We care for you, bro, and we don't want anything bad happening to you that could put you in danger.'_

_Jeff sighed, and looked to Nick, who just nodded. With a sigh, Jeff admitted 'Yes, it has happened before. It started after I came out, and has gotten worse since then. That was probably the easiest they've gone on me in a while.'_

_'Oh Jeff,' David breathed. 'We have to go to the Headmaster. This can't continue, because we can't know for sure that he'll take us seriously. If it was a one-time thing sure, but now...' He trailed off._

_'Come on sweetie.' Nick offered his hand to Jeff, which he gladly took. 'Lets go.'_

* * *

These guys were their own family. They were never alone because they had each other. They looked out for one another, going out of their way to help each other no matter what. Kieran was glad he had stumbled upon this group of friends, because he was pretty sure that sometime in the future he would need friends like these, friends who always had each others backs, and now he had them.


End file.
